


Reclaiming

by piperholmes



Series: Positively Revivified [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Fluff, Marriage, Post Fix It, Sidlotte - Freeform, Wedding Day, cause it has to get fixed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperholmes/pseuds/piperholmes
Summary: Sidney is desperate for a quiet moment with his bride on their wedding day. And he knows just the spot. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker
Series: Positively Revivified [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653700
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Reclaiming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kind feedback on my last post! Here’s attempt number two of picture with a short story.

“At last,” he breathed, taking her hands in his. It felt like it had been hours since they had last stood together, facing each other, promising and eternity of love and devotion. 

Almost as soon as they had been declared Mr. & Mrs. Parker, the pair had been swept up in a sea of congratulations and well wishes. Sidney had been grabbed by his brother Tom and Charlotte had been pulled into conversation with Lady Susan and they had turned into ships passing on the vast ocean, seeing each other from a distance but unable to engage.

Sidney had finally grown tired and frustrated and with a definitive bow to his sister, he turned from her mid-listing of her current ailments and caught the eye of his sweet bride from across the room. He gave a discreet nod of his head and saw the understanding gleam in her eye.

He’d managed to slip from the room and was left waiting only a few minutes before he heard the familiar soft tread of her step and smelled the clean, comforting scent of her rose soap.

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips or the joyous excitement that bloomed within his chest at the sight of her. His heart had become wedded to hers long before this day, but now, now nothing would part them. They were one. 

He saw her own delight dance in her eyes as she looked up to him, her small fingers wrapping about his. “Is this to be at last a fortunate spot for us? Here on this once cursed balcony?”

He heard the teasing in her voice, but knew the vulnerability hidden behind the gaiety, the last remnants of their separation and heartache. The memories of their interactions on this balcony—his biting, brutal condemnation of her that first ball followed by his failed attempt to propose at the end of the summer that allowed him to make the biggest mistake of his life—these memories sat just in the peripheral of his relationship with Charlotte. 

As if sensing the creeping darkness of his thoughts, Charlotte’s hand moved to his cheek, her thumb gliding along the soft stubble that painted his jaw. 

“Sidney,” she said softly, no accusation in her voice, only the hard won trust and magnanimity of forgiveness and enduring love the offering before him. “Can we not rewrite our history? If we find it disagreeable?”

His brow lowered, mirth and adoration dispelling the shadows of the past. “Well said Admiral Heywood.”

Her dimples appeared, sending a shiver of desire through him. 

“I believe you’ll find it’s Admiral Parker now.” Her cheek always put him at ease and he pulled her close. 

“My apologies,” he acquiesced with a bow, his smile deepening. He couldn’t believe he had become the type of man who found such great amusement in life. 

“Though,” she began, her lashes dropping coquettishly. “I must admit to resigning my commission.”

“Well, I suppose that means your just Mrs. Parker now?” 

Her gaze flew to his, her smile growing secretive and only for him. “Yes, I suppose it does Mr. Parker.”

She slid her other arm around him, pressing herself flush against him, rising up on her toes to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

He grabbed her, holding her tightly, bending her beneath him to deepen the kiss. 

“Let us do more than rewrite the past,” she panted sometime later, clinging to him. “Let us begin to write our future.”

The celebration continued below them, sounds of merriment filling the dance hall, but there, up in the balcony, a love story was reclaimed.

the end

thanks for reading!!!


End file.
